Merry Christmas Will
by Dave2380
Summary: Just a little Winn one shot set during A Very Glee Christmas. Because i spend way too much time on 4od watching repeats.


If you had told Will Schuester that Sue Sylvester had a heart, and more worryingly a key to his apartment, he would have laughed derisively and looked into some really unpick able locks and deadbolts. So when she returned all of the Christmas presents that she had stolen, and rallied the glee kids so that Will didn't have to spend Christmas Eve alone.

Well he was touched. Artie's Christmas miracle with the ReWalk had given his flagging faith in humanity a boost. Of course Sue's good mood didn't last long, and she had stormed out of his apartment after less than an hour, with one of her trademarked rants about acne infested mouth breathers.

Not that the glee kids minded much, not with Eggnog and Sparkling Cider, Cookies, and Finn's inevitable order of pizza that seemed to materialise at any gathering of the self proclaimed Gleeks. It rapidly descended into one of their impromptu social gatherings and the evening was filled with Christmas movies, and the usual torrent of teenage gossip.

And then slowly, the kids began to disperse, in one's and two's, until finally it was just Will, Finn and a hovering Rachel. Will discreetly exited his living room as the two teens bickered in his kitchen.

" No, Rach. For the last time, I am not taking you back. We are over. "

" But Finn, it's Christmas, you have to forgive me. "

" You messed me up big time, and the worst part of it is that you did it on purpose. You deliberately cheated on me with Puck, because you knew it would hurt me. "

" But…"

" No Rach, just no. You just can't treat people like that and expect to start over just like that. "

Rachel turned away, a pout on her lips and the glimmer of tears in her eyes. She looked at Will and gave him a wan smile. " Merry Christmas, Mister Schue, I had a wonderful time. I'll see you back at school. " She walked away briskly pulling on her coat and scarf before she stormed out of Will's apartment in full on diva storm out mode.

Finn shook his head as he wandered into Will's kitchen, " I'm sorry Mister Schue, she just won't leave me alone. She thinks that just saying sorry is enough. She doesn't get just how much she hurt me. " He shrugged and plucked the trash bags from Will's hands.

" You don't have to do that Finn, it's getting late, your parents will worry. " Will reached for the trash bags and Finn chuckled, stepping out of reach. " Everyone else bailed, and it'd suck to spend the night cleaning up, besides we like invaded your home. I want to help. "

Will chuckled, " Well if you can handle trash detail, I'll deal with all the washing up. " Finn nodded and began roaming round the apartment, stuffing paper plates and pizza boxes into trash bags as Will scoured his mugs clean.

Finn wandered into the kitchen with his filled trash bags and set them down, tying them off. He flashed that lopsided grin of his at Will. " So, you think you'll ever use Coach Sylvesters gift ? "

Will grinned at the thought of the hair clippers. " I don't think I could rock the shaven headed look. "

" Well you never know unless you try. "

" I think I'll stick with what I know for now. "

Will pulled the plug, and watched all the soap suds drain away, drying his hands on a dish towel before he turned to Finn who was watching him. " Thanks for the help Finn. It was nice to not have to deal with all the clean up. "

" It's cool, I mean I had the time, and it would suck to just leave you alone on Christmas Eve."

Will smiled, it was nice to have someone actually care about him. " You really should be going though, It's almost midnight, you wouldn't want to end up on Santa's naughty list. " He quipped feebly.

Finn chuckled, " Funny, Rach told me that last year she asked Santa to bring her me. "

Will followed him as he retrieved his coat and shrugged into it. Will grinned at his student and chuckled as he tried to unknot his tangled scarf. He plucked it from Finn's hands and untangled the thick woolly mass, before he handed it back.

Finn smiled as he bundled himself up, and there was a beep from his phone. " Well look at that. " He murmured to Will. Will frowned slightly as he followed him to the door. " Look at what ? " He asked as Finn waited just beside his apartment door.

" Well it's midnight, it's officially Christmas. " He locked his eyes on Will's and smirked wickedly. " Look up. "

Will looked up, slightly puzzled, only to realise that he was standing under mistletoe. His eyes widened and he let out a soft Oh, as Finn closed the gap between them, his chapped lips brushing against Will's, his hands wrapping around Will and pulling him flush against him. Will slowly relaxed into the kiss, hands settling on Finn's hips, before the taller man pulled back.

Will shuddered and breathed out harshly, he opened his mouth to ask Finn what the hell that was, only to be silenced by a finger on his lips.

Finn looked into his eyes earnestly. " Just so you know, that's what I asked Santa for this year. And yeah, I get that it's a bad idea. I know I'm your student, and you probably think I'm just some dumb kid with a crush, but I'm not. I knew I'd do that if I had the chance, and I'd do it again. I'm not going to compromise you, I just wanted you to know how I feel. And if you don't feel the same way, well that's cool. But just so you know, if you do feel anything, well graduation isn't that far away. You're worth waiting for."

Finn lowered his finger and smiled. Will nodded and laid a hand on his student's shoulder. Finn reached up and squeezed his teachers hand. " Merry Christmas Will. "

" Merry Christmas Finn. " He removed his hand from Finn's shoulder and pulled his student into a brief hug. Finn sighed happily, patting Will on the back before he stepped out of his arms and left.

FIN


End file.
